Just Another Summer Day
by HyperMusic12
Summary: The boys have a little naughty fun at the pool. Smut.


It was summer vacation and the members of the Host Club were spending the day at the twin's private pool at one of their many vacation homes. The pool, of course was huge. Mori and Hunny were swimming at the shallower end of the pool while the twins were on the other side trying to dunk a whining Tamaki. Kyoya sat back in a shaded chair typing away at his laptop and Haruhi was sunning in another chair nearby.

Mori watched his cute little Hunny as he sprawled out on a float. He admired the way the water dripped off his skin down his small torso. Mori leaned against the side of the pool and forced himself to look away. _Shit, I'm getting hard just looking at him…_

He looked up when he heard a splash and suddenly Hunny was latched on to him with his legs wrapped around his hips. Hunny gasped when he felt something poking at his stomach. Mori blushed and tried to pry Hunny off of him, but he wouldn't budge.

Hunny giggled. "Takashi, why are you hard?"

Mori groaned. "You aren't helping."

Hunny looked up at him innocently. "Would you like me to help?"

"Mitsukuni, we're in the pool," he reminded him.

Hunny giggled again and looked over at the others. "They aren't even paying attention to us."

Before Mori could even protest, Hunny had slipped his hand into his swimsuit and wrapped his fingers around him. He groaned quietly and gripped Hunny closer. Hunny touched him with slow even strokes grinning cutely as he worked. After a while Mori could feel himself getting close. Hunny slipped his thumb over the slit and Mori let out a shaky breath and bucked his hips.

"Mitsukuni," he groaned.

Hunny giggled and rubbed his thumb firmly over the swollen tip. "Better be quiet, Takashi or they'll hear you."

He slowed his movements down and Mori bucked his hips against him desperately.

"Nngh. Don't slow down," he almost whined.

"You don't want to cum so soon, do you?" Hunny asked.

"Yes!" He hissed. "Before anyone decides to swim over here."

Mori was panting and squirming, watching Hunny with desperate, lusty eyes. Hunny could feel his own cock twitch and he was glad only he could make Mori act this way.

Mori growled low in his throat. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

Hunny stopped his movements and looked at him with feigned innocence. "Enjoying what, Takashi?"

"Teasing me like this," he said.

Hunny giggled. "Of course I do. It's fun."

Mori growled again and pressed his lips against the other's ear. "If we were alone I'd be fucking you so hard right now."

Hunny shivered and moaned quietly. "Takashi," he whined. "D-don't distract me. It's my turn to play with you."

"Then hurry up," he said grinding into his hand.

Hunny pouted. "Fine," he muttered and started pumping him again.

"You can have… your way… another time… when there aren't… other people… around," Mori panted not wanting to see Hunny pout.

Hunny smiled and picked up his movements. He took his other hand and rubbed it along his torso, appreciating the muscles that rippled under his touch. He pinched a nipple and Mori grunted. He buried his face in Hunny's shoulder and bit his lip harshly to hold back a groan as he came. He slumped against the side of the pool and hugged Hunny close to him as he regained his breath. Hunny fidgeted against him and he chuckled when he felt his hard on poking him.

"Let's go inside," he said.

Hunny blushed. "I c-can't. I don't want anyone to see it. It's embarrassing."

"I won't let anyone see," Mori reassured him as he got out of the pool with Hunny still latched on to him.

He put Hunny down facing away from the others and dried him off.

"Takashiii," he whined as he brushed over his erection.

Mori smirked and dried himself off. He picked Hunny back up, purposely pressing Hunny's cock into his stomach firmly. Hunny whimpered and clutched to him.

"Hunny needs a nap," he told the others and carried Hunny into the house and up to the spare bedroom they always stayed in when they slept over.

He put Hunny on the bed and pulled each of their swimsuits off. He held his fingers up to Hunny's lips and he sucked them eagerly. He pulled them out when they were sufficiently coated and flipped Hunny over. He pressed a finger inside and Hunny mewled and pushed against his finger to take him deeper. He added a second finger and stretched him.

"H-hurry, Takashi!" he gasped. "I can't wait any longer!"

Mori pulled his fingers out and positioned his cock. He pressed in swiftly and Hunny moaned loudly. He leaned over him and nipped his ear.

"Would you like me to fuck you hard, Mitsukuni?" He whispered huskily in his ear.

Hunny whimpered. "God- yes, Takashi, yes! Please!"

Mori pulled out and shoved back in harshly hitting the other's prostate.

Hunny screamed out and Mori started pummeling him with his cock.

"Harder, Takashi, harder!" He cried desperately.

Mori eagerly complied, so hard that the headboard was slamming into the wall. _Jeez, I hope no one hears this_. He thought as he started pumping Hunny's leaking cock.

"I'm so close-" Hunny gasped. "I can't hold it!"

"It's okay," Mori grunted. "Cum for me."

Hunny easily did as he was told, cumming hard all over the sheets. "TAKASHI!" He screamed in ecstasy.

Mori came right after him with a low cry. He pulled out after a moment and collapsed on the bed. He pulled Hunny onto his chest and held him close. Hunny leaned up and kissed him.

"You're the best, Taka-chan," he said sleepily, nuzzling into his chest.

Mori smiled. "I love you, Mitsukuni."

"I love you too," he said right before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>EEK! Cutest couple everrrr.<p> 


End file.
